


Time to Realize

by fckinwildstyles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles is Marcel, hades!harry persephone!reader, harry edward styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-06 07:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckinwildstyles/pseuds/fckinwildstyles
Summary: This is a modern-day Hades!Harry and Persephone!Reader chaptered fic!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: The Greek mythology throughout this piece does not accurately represent Greek mythology to its fullest extent. Some things are changed for the sake of the story. One major point is the relationship between Hades and the rest of Mt. Olympus. With that being said, their relationship isn’t family-oriented, but Hades is welcome throughout Mt. Olympus and everyone gets along enough to be considered tolerated.

All great love stories have a beginning. Her great love started in college. Like most people, it didn’t happen right away. Two years had come and gone before she realized what was happening and what was right in front of her. But when she noticed, oh man. The flame burned so brightly and so fiercely that nobody dared cross her or the love she shared with Hades. Persephone was a force to be reckoned with, but she had a heart of gold and an enchanting green thumb.  
If someone had asked y/n to explain how her freshman year had gone she would have grimaced before saying it was average. Like the rest of her peers, she spent numerous hours getting completely shitfaced at random parties sometimes forgetting most of the night. Another commonality between herself and the rest of the student body was the amount of coffee she consumed and the number of hours she spent cramming in the campus library for exams.  
Those were all just things that had happened. During her freshman year, she had also met some of the most important people in her life. They always say that the people you become friends with in college can last a lifetime. And two years later they were still going strong. Their group started out with just y/n, Christine, and Rowan. Christine and y/n were roommates and quickly realized they had everything in common except their taste in partners. Rowan wiggled his way into the group through a mutual class that he and y/n shared. She invited him to study with her and Christine… The rest was history.  
That was until Sophomore year when Harry was introduced into the group. Y/n had met him when she was working in the campus Greenhouse. She was studying to be a botanist, so the Greenhouse had become her safe space and a unique area for her to learn new tips and tricks when it came to understand the lifecycle of plants and how to prolong their cycles. She hadn’t noticed him right away; she was way too engrossed in nursing a gazania back to health. It wasn’t until she heard someone let out a frustrated grunt that she realized she wasn’t the only one there.  
“Is everything okay?” She asked looking up and noticing a tall man with a brown head of hair bent over a petunia plant.  
“Erm, yeah sorry. I just can’t for the life of me figure out how to properly water this petunia,” He responded with a huff before standing up fully.  
“Let me help, yeah?” She said, putting her watering bin down and walking towards Mr. tall, dark and handsome. “You have to be calm and patient when dealing with plants. It’s almost as if they know that you’re frustrated. Petunias don’t need a lot of water, but- oh my god it doesn’t look like she’s been watered in like three weeks!”  
“Well,” the stranger began, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t had time very much to make it to the greenhouse recently…”  
“That’s okay, we will make her good as new. You need to be more careful though,” she said, carefully touching the petunia while pouring water onto the plant. “I’m y/n by the way.”  
“I’m Harry.”  
Soon after that, y/n had invited Harry to join their group study dates and in exchange, Harry asked y/n to help him in the greenhouse so he could pass his intro-level botany class. For y/n, that was a no brainer she would use any excuse she could find to spend more time there. And with that, Harry fell into their little group with ease.  
So far junior year had proven to be a lot more demanding. Classes hadn’t even started but as y/n walked up the stairs in her new apartment complex she was realizing the amount of work she had yet to do. The apartment was a simple two-bedroom/two-bath just perfect for her and Christine to continue the tradition of being roommates. As she unlocked the door to the apartment, she was pleased to find out that Christine had not yet made it to the apartment. This would give y/n time to unpack and settle in without any hovering of Christine’s sickeningly adorable and supportive family. They were ultimately the best, but y/n envied them. She was an orphan. Both of her parents had died in a car crash right after she was born leaving her to deal with the harsh realities of the foster care system. That was why she worked so hard in school, there wasn’t a whole lot of room for failure, the fate of her scholarship depended on it.  
As she carried her suitcase and few boxes towards where her room would be, y/n noticed a dark red envelope laying on the full-sized bed. The envelope addressed to y/n y/l/n. She held the card in her hands, admiring the expensive and thick feeling of the envelope. Confusion welled up inside of her. Who would have had access to this room? And who would have known that she would pick this room in particular? With her patience thinning and her confusion growing, y/n ripped it open. Inside was a card that read:

We’re happy to inform you that you’ve been invited to an elite dinner party. Joining us will be the most influential people in the industry of creating and nourishing the life of all forms. Together we will enjoy a night full of laughter, industry connections, and the celebration and creation of life.  
If you intend to join us, please RSVP by contacting the number printed on the back of this card.  
We do hope you bless us with your knowledge of vegetation and all things botany.

Once y/n finished reading the card she sat it back down on the bed feeling as confused as she was before she opened the envelope. This invite seemed too wonderful to be true, and who would have gone through all of the work of getting into her apartment just for a sketchy invite? If it was real though, it would be a huge deal for her and her future career. ‘What the hell,’ she thought to herself. ‘I’ll just call the number later what harm will that do.’  
A few moments later, y/n heard a commotion as someone was opening the door. “Oh my god,” She said running towards her friend. “I’ve missed you so much!”  
“How long has it been again?” Christine asked.  
“Okay stop, two weeks is way too long for me to go without seeing you,” y/n said, rolling her eyes. “Do you have more stuff that I could help get?”  
“No don’t sweat it, my dad and brother are coming up with the rest of the stuff,” Christine said.  
“So the weirdest thing just happened,” y/n began as she went back to her room to grab the letter. “This was sitting on my bed when I got here today. It’s so weird but oddly enough I’m super proud and excited?”  
“What the fuck? That is weird, you should totally RSVP though,” Christine said after she finished reading the letter and tossed it back to y/n. “If the number is something sketchy then just don’t show up but if it’s real, that’s a huge deal.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. Have you talked to either Rowan or Harry recently?”  
“I talk to Roe every day. I haven’t had a chance to talk to H, though,” Christine said, her hands overly gesturing as she spoke. “The last text he answered from me was like a month ago. It’s almost as if he’s dropped off the face of the earth.”  
“You’re so dramatic, he and I facetimed last week. He said he would be back to town soon,” Y/n said feeling defensive over Harry. “I’m going to go unpack and RSVP to that dinner thing. Meet back out here soon for dinner?”  
“Actually, I’m going to get dinner with my fam before they head back home. You can come with though?”  
“No that’s okay, I’ll drag you out of bed for breakfast tomorrow instead,” y/n said, before nudging Christine and walking away.  
“More like I’ll be dragging you out of bed,” Christine mumbled out as she walked away.  
On her way to her bedroom, y/n pulled her phone out and dialed the number from the back of the card. As soon as she hit call, an automated machine answered the call, “Thank you for responding to your invite. To confirm your RSVP please say confirm.”  
“Uhm, confirm.”  
“Thank you, y/n. You are now RSVP’d. The dinner party will take place on August 17th at the Radiance Resort. The event will promptly begin at 7:30 p.m. please wear attire appropriate for a gala,” the automated voice said before the call ended.  
“So this feels oddly real,” Y/n said out loud as she began to unpack. “I guess I’m going to a dinner party tomorrow night.  
After a few hours of unpacking, y/n decided to take a shower and get ready for bed. She was exhausted, moving into an apartment took way more effort than she remembered moving into the dorm did. She fell asleep quickly and easily only to be woken up by someone jumping on her bed.  
“Leave me alone, Christine.” Y/n said, wrapping her pillow over her head.  
“No, I knew this was going to happen! We agreed to breakfast this morning, so get your ass up so we can go.”  
“Oh my god, okay!”  
Thirty minutes later, y/n and Christine were seated at a local café drinking coffee as a waitress brought out their food. “So I called that number last night,” y/n said as she cut off a piece of waffle and brought it to her mouth.  
“And? What happened?”  
“I think it’s real. An automated voice answered right away like literally the second I pressed the call button. And it knew my name? I don’t know it was weird, but I feel like there was no way that was fake. This is going to be the fanciest thing I’ve ever been to.”  
“If it’s as fancy as you say, you’ll need a new dress!”  
“That’s not necessary, I think I have the perfect one,” y/n said, her leg shaking uncontrollably as her nerves for tonight started to grow.

Y/n looked in the mirror trying to calm her nerves enough to appreciate how beautiful she felt while wearing the dress she bought for prom her senior year of high school. She had worked two jobs all of senior year and was so happy when she had saved enough money to buy her dream dress. When the day of prom arrived, she ended up not going so she could help the little girl in her foster home who she had taken in as a little sister. She had a really bad case of the flu and Y/n didn’t want to leave her all alone. Thankfully though, the dress still fit and for a split second, she felt as if she was a senior again, getting ready to dance her heart out.  
A knock on the door startled her out of her wishful haze, “Hey Chris, can you get that?”  
“Hey Haz,” y/n heard Christine say from the hallway. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to pick up y/n for the dinner thing tonight.”  
Y/n strapped on her heels before grabbing her purse and walking out into the entryway. “Harry what are you doing here, you can’t be going to the dinner party…”  
“You look-you look Woah,” Harry said, as he pulled you into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”  
“Thanks, Harry,” Christine said, interrupting the moment. “I missed you too!”  
“You know I always miss you, Chris,” Harry said, before redirecting his attention back to y/n. “You ready to go?”  
“Yeah, I’m good. See you later Christine,” y/n said as she followed Harry out of the apartment. “Really though, you know you’re my favorite but how did you get invited?”  
“I’m offended that you would for a second, doubt my worthiness.”  
“Well, you do suck at botany and I thought that’s what this was for?” She asked as they approached Harry’s range rover. “The whole thing was super vague though, so maybe I’m just misunderstanding everything.”  
“It was a bit vague, it’s not all about botany… Although you could say that’s a major part. If it was all about botany, then you’re right. I wouldn’t be invited.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” y/n said, reaching up to pinch Harry’s cheek. “Just so you know, I didn’t say it earlier, but I missed you too.”  
The rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet. Y/n kept thinking about what was going to come. What was she getting herself into? As they pulled into the parking lot, she noticed the number of high-end cars covering the parking spaces. Instantaneous dread washed over her body.  
“Harry,” y/n said, grabbing onto tuxedo covered arm. “I don’t think I can do this. We should go home. We could watch a movie together or even grab a hamburger. I don’t care what we do but I don’t want to go in there. I’m not fancy enough for these people; they’re going to see right through me.”  
“It’s going to be okay love, trust me,” Harry said as he put the car in park and shut the engine off before unbuckling his seatbelt. “Give it half an hour. If you still hate it, we will leave. I bet you’ll feel at home though.”  
“Okay, let’s hurry though before I really do chicken out.”  
As they walked into the ballroom, y/n was in awe of the elegance that surrounded the room. Everything looked as if it had the essence of heaven surrounding it. With soft white lighting and pale blue tablecloths adorning the tables, it was breathtaking. Y/n looked around at the people mingling amongst themselves. It looked like something out of a movie, way too beautiful and otherworldly.  
“C’mon, love,” Harry said, pulling her further into the room. “It’s about to start and there are a few people I would like to introduce you to.”  
Harry took her hand and guided her towards the rest of the people at the party. “Tina,” Harry said, getting the attention of the woman standing before them. “This is y/n.”  
“Oh, my Gods! I’m…Tina!” The woman said enthusiastically. “We’re so excited you could make it. We’ve heard so much about you. I’ve heard your botany skills are just magical.”  
“Well thank you so much, they’re not that impressive though,” Y/n said, her cheeks heating up. “But standing next to Harry here, they’re probably the best in the world.”  
“I’ve seen that guy in action so even without seeing what you can do, I’d believe- “  
“Y/n!” A voice boomed, interrupting the unknown man previously talking to y/n. “Ignore Herman, it’s so good to finally introduce myself. I was a friend of your parents... My name is Jove. You’ve grown into a beautiful woman; your parents would be so proud.”  
“You knew my parents?”  
“We were like family, sweetheart,” a woman’s voice said, approaching y/n with tears in her eyes. “My name is Demi. I just- wow, you’re so grown up!”  
“It’s time to begin dinner,” Jove said, garnering the attention of the rest of the attendees. “Everyone please make your way to your assigned spot at the tables. Dinner will be served momentarily.”  
Harry placed his hands-on y/n’s lower back, ushering her towards their table. Y/n was more overwhelmed than she had been when she enrolled for her first semester at University. How did everyone know who she was? How did they know her parents? And why did she feel oddly comfortable around these unknown people?  
The rest of the night continued on rather smoothly, the anxiousness and overwhelming feeling that was falling on y/n’s shoulders at the beginning of the night was washed away. Dinner was spectacular and the live music that was playing softly in the background sounded brilliant but the best part of the whole thing to y/n was Harry. He really looked like he was in his element and for the first time since they become friends, she was picturing a real relationship with him. The whole night felt too domestic, too optimistic.  
“Y/n,” Harry said, gaining y/n’s attention as he stood up and gently grabbed her elbow. “Come with me, there’s something I’d like to show you.”  
“Okay,” she responded immediately getting up to follow him. Once again, he placed his hand on her lower back, this time, instead of guiding her towards their table, they were walking towards a wide array of vegetation ranging from flowers to fruits and vegetables that were located right outside of the ballroom.  
“Oh, Harry,” y/n said, her eyes wide as she placed her hands onto her heart before reaching up and pulling him into a hug. “This is so beautiful.”  
“I knew you’d like it, I also noticed that there were a few flowers that were dying and thought maybe you’d like to look at them? Maybe we could fix them together,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Of course,” She answered, reaching up to kiss his cheek before pulling back away, her cheeks burning. “Let’s take a look at them.”  
Y/n followed Harry over to the other side of the arrangement where there were, in fact, a handful of flowers that looked brown and in need of love. Y/n grabbed Harry’s hand, bringing it towards the flowers, as his hands touched the nearest flower, it started to wilt faster causing Harry to instantly retract his hand.  
“C’mon love, you know that I don’t get along the best with these sorts of things,” Harry said his eyebrows furrowed. “You though, you’re incredible with bringing them back to life. How about you try instead?”  
Y/n nodded before stepping forward, placing one hand on the dying flower and the other on the nearby watering bin before she gently started pouring water on it. Almost instantaneously the flower started to come back to life, its color becoming the most vivid and prettiest shade of blue.  
“Incredible,” Demi said with tears in her eyes, making her presence in the room known. “I knew it was you, I just needed to see it with my own eyes.”  
“What do you mean?” Y/n asked, confused as she looked at Demi and then at Harry.  
“Let me explain it to her a little later, yeah Dem?”  
“That will be good, H,” Demi said, as she walked towards the pair. “I’d like to invite you to eat dinner with me really soon… Had-Harry is invited too of course…”  
“Oh, um okay, sure,” Y/n said, confusion was bubbling through her again. “What do you need to tell me, Harry?”  
“How about I take you home and we can talk about it there?”  
“H, I came here to make connections… I haven’t even talked to anyone with regards to botany.”  
“No sweetie, we all watched you just now. And we’ve been keeping an eye on your progress especially while you’ve been in school. I’ll give you my phone number but just know that you’ve made lots of connections,” Demi said as she approached y/n with a slip of paper.  
“Thank you so much,” y/n said, grabbing the piece of paper. “I’ll definitely call you then.”  
“You two get out of here, you’re too young to spend your whole night with a bunch of old people,” Demi said, pushing them towards the door. “I’ll make sure to tell everyone else you said bye. I’m sure you’ll see them all soon!”  
Harry grabbed y/n’s hand leading them out of the hotel and back towards his car. Y/n’s mind was reeling. “You have a lot of explaining to do, mister.”  
“I know I do,” Harry said as he closed his car door behind him and grabbed her hand again. Y/n looked down at their connected hands and for a split second forgot about the wild night she had just experienced. For a moment it was just her and Harry again just enjoying each other’s presence. Neither of them saying a word afraid that they might ruin the moment.  
Y/n looked at Harry watching him while was driving. “H, thank you for tonight. It was definitely weird and of course, we need to talk about what you know that I don’t but I’m so happy you were here with me.”  
“Oh love,” Harry said, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m so relieved to hear you say that.”  
“Jesus Harry, were you worried that I would be repulsed by the idea of hanging out with you alone?”  
“Of course not,” He said, gently nudging her arm with his free hand. “I just- you just make me nervous sometimes and I wanted to make sure you were okay with being here, with me.”  
“I would literally not want to be with anyone else, especially at an event like that one,” Y/n said, smiling up at Harry as he pulled back into the parking spot at her apartment complex.  
Harry smiled to himself as he turned the car off and walked to the other side to open y/n’s side, helping her out of the car as well. Y/n grabbed his hand, bumping into him slightly as they walked together.  
“Y/n,” Harry said, stopping in front of her door and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll come by tomorrow and explain everything to you… I just want to warn you that it’s weird and please keep an open mind. I don’t want you to think differently about me…”  
“Harry, I would never think differently of you,” She said as she pulled him into a hug. As they pulled apart, y/n took a moment to look at his face. Really study his features. As she kept staring, she couldn’t help but think that there was no possible way that a man has ever looked as beautiful as Harry did. Instead of letting her mind control her actions, y/n decided to jump the gun and listen to her heart. She hesitantly put her arms back around his neck and pulled him down to her level, pressing a chaste kiss to his unexpecting lips.  
Harry pulled back, surprised by the kiss before pulling y/n back in and wrapping his arms around her waist. Again, this time surer of herself, y/n leaned in bumping her nose with Harry’s before closing the gap between the two. As y/n’s lips touched Harry’s soft plushy ones for a second time, they molded together as one causing y/n to lose all the doubts she had about her friendship with Harry and what this meant. She believed that this was how kissing was supposed to feel, like the missing half of your soul meeting the other part of it.  
After a few minutes of enjoying Harry’s lips on hers, y/n pulled away with her eyes closed and a smile etched on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a grinning Harry looking down at her, curiously.  
“Goodnight, Harry,” Y/n said breathlessly, before slowly turning around and opening her door.  
“Goodnight, love,” Harry said, smiling as he turned around and shook his head.  
As he walked away, she thought she heard say, “You blow my mind, my sweet Persephone,” but she brushed it off, assuming it was all in her head.


	2. Time to Realize (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: The Greek mythology throughout this piece does not accurately represent Greek mythology to its fullest extent. Some things are changed for the sake of the story. One major point is the relationship between Hades and the rest of Mt. Olympus. With that being said, their relationship isn’t family-oriented, but Hades is welcome throughout Mt. Olympus and everyone gets along enough to be considered tolerated.

As she walked back into her apartment, she was met with a smirking Christine and a wide-eyed Rowan. “Jesus Christ, guys! What the hell are you doing waiting up for me?”  
“I saw you two pull back into the apartment and as the best friend that I am, I decided to eavesdrop a bit,” She said, crossing her arms. “Seriously though, how was it.”  
“It was amazing, Harry is just…Amazing…”  
“No y/n, we mean the make-out sesh you two just had out in the hallway. You do know that you two could have come in here… We would have all enjoyed the show,” Rowan said as he winked.  
“Oh come off it, he’s just a typical guy, how amazing could he possibly be.”  
“That’s the thing, he’s not the same as the other assholes around here with two brain cells,” Y/n said as she nudged Rowan’s shoulder. “Harry’s been such a good friend and for the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to see him as more than that.”  
“Wait, what the hell happened between you two?”  
“It’s complicated, I guess,” Y/n started, looking down at her fingers. “The whole night was so weird. I met all these beautiful looking people who I just felt so… connected with. They were so kind and welcoming and listen to this Chris, a bunch of them knew my parents! They said they’ve been watching me as I’ve been practicing my botany skills and that they’re impressed. I’ve never felt prouder.  
“And then there was Harry. He was just-ugh! He was so in his element tonight, mingling and introducing me to everyone like they were all his old friends. I’ve been pining over him for the last year and I started to think I had no chance and that he wasn’t interested at all but tonight… Oh my god guys, I don’t even think I want to share these details because Ro would probably just get off on it but… Tonight we kissed! I pulled him into the kiss but then he pulled me back in again and I- “  
“Y/n stop! Oh my god, you and Harry kissed? I wondered how long that was going to take! Rowan, you owe me twenty dollars.”  
“Wait a second… You and Ro made a bet against how long it would take Harry and I to get together?”  
“Of course we did. I thought it wouldn’t be until senior year, but Christine just kept insisting that it would happen before this year was over.”  
“You’re such assholes!” Y/n said grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her friends. She couldn’t help but smile, had she really been that obvious? She felt drawn to Harry in a way she couldn’t explain and know that she knew for a fact that he was interested in her too, just made her the beam.   
“Goodnight, y/n,” Rowan said as he stepped up to engulf her in a hug, quickly trying to leave. “I’m going to head out now. I’ll talk to you two tomorrow.”  
That night as she laid in bed thinking about Harry and the Adonis-like people she had met this evening, y/n couldn’t help but feel like for the first time she was finally in a place that felt familiar and comfortable, like home. As her anxiety and loneliness started to diminish, y/n could feel the happiness and positive energy flow not only through herself but also through the environment around her causing the plants and living things in her vicinity to feel the effects of that too.   
The next morning y/n was woken up by the heavy pounding of someone knocking on her door. “Oh my fucking god, I’m going to kill whoever that is,” y/n growled, her eyes still closed as she tried to roll over.  
The second y/n got comfortable, the visitor at the door long forgotten, Christine knocked on her door. “Y/n, Harry is here. He comes bearing gifts.”  
Y/n shot out of bed, opening her closet to throw on a baggy t-shirt and some sweatpants. At this point in their friendship, Harry wasn’t someone she was going to hide behind the mysterious veil of makeup. She tried that for a few weeks but with him hanging out so often, it was much easier to just let everything happen naturally. And that meant that sometimes she would see him with her crazy bedhead hair and oversized clothes. She quickly ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and go to the restroom. When she walked out, she saw him sitting on her couch, holding a coffee.  
“Hey mister,” y/n said, gaining the attention of the curly-haired boy. “I didn’t expect to see you so early today.”  
“Hey love,” Harry said as he stood up and pulled y/n in for a hug, kissing her on the top of the head. “I know I should have called first, but I still haven’t explained everything about last night and it might take all day. I also missed you.”  
“Oh yes, I cannot wait to hear all about the odd and mysterious thing but all I heard just now was that you missed me,” y/n said, grinning as she kissed him on the cheek. She didn’t have the fear of rejection lingering in the back of her mind anymore. Just knowing that Harry woke up at the butt crack of dawn because he missed her erased any doubts she still had.  
“I also brought you this coffee,” He said, pulling out the Starbucks cup from beside him. “Iced Carmel macchiato with almond milk.”  
“You’re my favorite person on this planet. Christine still doesn’t know my order and I’ve known her the longest,” Y/n said, saying the last part loudly.  
“Shut the hell up Y/n/n. Can you two get out of here so I can go back to bed?” Christine said.  
“We should go, I forgot how early it was when I decided to just show up here,” Harry said. “Are you ready?”  
“Is what I’m wearing presentable enough for whatever you have planned?”  
“What you’re wearing is perfect. I think we’re just going to go by my place. It’ll be easier to explain things like that when we’re there… If it’s okay?”  
“Oh, are you just trying to seduce me? Is that where this is leading?” Y/n asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Oh my god,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck as it turned a deep shade of red.  
“I’m kidding,” Y/n said, gently reaching up to touch his pink-tinged cheeks. “I’ve known you for a year and I have still never even seen where you live. This is exciting for me!”  
Harry just smiled before grabbing y/n’s hand and leading her towards the door. The pair walked out of the apartment complex and walked in the opposite direction of the parking lot.   
“Harry where are we going? The cars are that way,” Y/n said, pointing the other direction.   
“Do you trust me?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“This is going to require trust and a lot of it,” Harry said, sighing as he looked down at the girl in front of him. Y/n quickly stepped on her tippy toes, her hands finding Harry’s cheeks as she pulled him into a kiss. At the moment, she wasn’t sure if she was reassuring him of the trust she had in him or trying to make herself less guilty for questioning that trust at all.  
“Let’s get to it then,” Y/n said after pulling away from the frazzled boy.  
“You never cease to amaze me,” Harry said as he smiled. Once the fear of the unknown was erased, y/n and Harry continued walking deeper into the woods behind the apartment complex. As they trekked further, y/n didn’t feel fear but an overwhelming sense of direction. It felt as if she knew exactly where she was going even though she didn’t remember ever being in these woods before in her life.  
“Harry,” Y/n said, causing Harry to stop where he was walking and stare at the girl beside him. She couldn’t feel him staring though. Y/n was mesmerized by yellow daffodil growing by a nearby tree. As she let go of Harry’s hand she walked toward the lone flower.  
“What is it, love?”  
“It’s so crazy to see this daffodil growing here,” She said as she got down on her hands and knees, lightly touching the flower. “They usually only grow in the springtime. How is it possible for them to grow in September?”  
“I’m not sure, totally crazy,” Harry said as he stared at her in awe. She didn’t even know what she was doing but she was doing it all… so right. “You could pick it though if you wanted to, that way you could keep it with you.”  
“I’d love to pick it, but I wouldn’t want to disturb whatever’s going on here. It’s way too precious.”  
As she stood up, she noticed Harry shaking his head, his smile continuing to grow. She gently tugged his arm, breaking him out of his little daze before they continued on their way. The deeper they walked into the forest, the darker their surroundings were. This made y/n’s heart rate pick up and a smile form on her face, almost as if she were riding a rollercoaster and swimming on an adrenaline high. She was loving every second of it.  
A few minutes later, Harry stopped and stared at a nearby tree. “This is it, we’re almost there. This is the weirdest part if that’s even possible. You just really have to trust me here.”  
“I do,” Y/n said, gripping his hand tighter as they walked towards the tree. She was getting more confused by the second, Harry was picking up his speed and it looked like he was going to walk right into the tree…And make her collide with him! She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact but instead of slamming into the tree, she was hit with a new feeling: Heat, punishing heat.  
As she opened her eyes and released a bit of her death grip on Harry, she noticed how different her surroundings were. There were PEOPLE swimming in a moat-like area around the floor they were standing on. It was entirely clear that she wasn’t in Massachusetts anymore…  
“Y/n,” Harry said, causing her to snap her head towards him. “This is where I live…”  
“I love it down here!”  
Harry’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open. Maybe he thought the disgustingly hot feeling would turn her away. Or maybe he assumed that she would hate the souls of the dead swimming around their feet or be terrified of his pet—  
“Is that a dog!”  
“Yeah his name is Cerberus,” Harry said chuckling as he watched her approach the usually ferocious pup with no fear. The second she made it to the pup, all three of his faces changed from their usual angry demeanor to something Harry hadn’t seen in this way before, excitement.  
“H, Cerberus is SUCH a good boy,” She said, getting on her hands and knees for the second time today, this time to get closer to the happy pups begging for her attention. “You are. You’re such a good boy!”  
“If I had known that bringing you here would make you lose all interest in me and turn it on to my dog… I would have definitely brought you somewhere else to talk.”  
“Oh stop it, you have no need to be jealous,” Y/n said, her attention still focused on Cerberus. “The fact that you have such a beautiful and exotic, might I add, pup just adds to my interest in you.”  
“C’mon love,” Harry said. “Cerberus has a job to do and I have some explaining to do. If everything goes well with us, he’ll be happy to see you again later.”  
“Okay, see you later honey,” Y/n said before kissing each of his heads and standing back up. She grabbed Harry’s hand again wrapping her arm around his, they walked past Cerberus and towards some thick stone French doors. Once they opened, y/n was mesmerized and hit with some cold air. The interior of the Underworld, while, in this instance, was cold and drab were instantly brightened the second y/n stepped through the threshold. The once dark appearance of the walls softened into a dark grey instead of the original deep black color that once colored the walls. Marble crowned moldings lined the ceilings of the Underworld with bright red accents flicked in. The stereotypical appearance one would associate with the Underworld was nothing to what y/n was experiencing this very moment. Maybe it was due to her bias towards Harry, but y/n felt at home. She felt that maybe this was where she was meant to be.   
Harry watched y/n closely, trying to pick up on any distaste or discomfort she may have. Little did Harry know, y/n was so engrossed in her surroundings and her ever-growing feelings towards Harry to feel anything negative.  
“Right through here are my living quarters,” Harry said as he ushered y/n in through another door.  
“You have your own quarters,” she said, using air quotes. “So what you’re telling me is that you’re a rich bitch?”  
“I guess you could say that,” Harry said, chuckling at the reaction he was getting. “C’mon, let’s go sit on the couch.”  
Y/n followed behind him as she continued to take in her surroundings. His living space even surprised her. It was dark grey with different accents that brought lots of color in such a modern way she wasn’t sure if the men she had been with previously would ever have the advanced taste that Harry did.   
Harry turned around and pulled y/n along with him, guiding her towards the couch. As they sat down, he wrapped his arms around her and enveloping her in a hug.   
“Are you being quiet because you just want to enjoy my company or do you just not want to talk about it,” Y/n said a few minutes later, the suspense was killing her. “Because as much as I would love to just sit here and cuddle with you, I’m also dying to know what else you’re hiding from me.  
“It’s not that bad, y/n,” Harry said as he released a breath, he didn’t know he was holding. “Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?”  
“Of course, I was such a nerd in school, it was so interesting, and I felt so connected to it.”  
“Of course you did,” Harry said, letting out a small chuckle. “Well before I really start… Please keep an open mind.”  
Y/n nodded her head before looking back up at Harry. “This might sound crazy but I’m Hades, King of the Underworld.”  
Harry paused awaiting her reaction before y/n started to laugh. “Right, okay.”  
“You think it’s a joke but I’m telling you the truth. There’s a story about Persephone and Hades, it’s really a prophecy because it’s not fictional. That’s the only prophecy that hasn’t come true yet. The only one! And I’ve spent so long waiting for the love of my life, and I’ve been searching for her for hundreds of years. It wasn’t until Demeter had another child that I regained my hope.”  
“Who’s Demeter?” Y/n asked, interrupting his story.  
“Oh, you met her the other night, but she introduced herself as Demi,” Harry said as he clarified, pausing to gauge her reaction before continuing on. “The prophecy stated that Hades will eventually break the curse of loneliness and despair from a woman named Persephone. She will be both kind and cruel, using both only at the most necessary of times. It’s prophesied that she will live with him in the Underworld. That’s you y/n, you’re my Persephone.”  
“Wait a second, this is all so much,” Y/n said trying to slow down her brain in order to process each part. “You’re telling me that you’re a god and all those people we met the other night are gods too?”  
“Yeah I am, it probably sounds weird when you say it like that.”  
“Harry, that’s not what makes it sound weird,” Y/n said, nudging his shoulder with her arm. “But does that mean that Demi is…”  
“Your mom, yeah.”  
“No way, my mom died after I was born. It was a freak car accident.”  
“That’s not the truth, y/n. Your parents are Demeter and Zeus, you were introduced to them as Demi and Jove,” Harry said, rubbing her cheek. “When you were born there were a few people afraid of what you would mean to me, your parents, and the underworld. They didn’t know who at the time, but someone kidnapped you from Mt. Olympus… They’ve had been trying to find you for years and then when they finally did… You were already on your own and thriving.”  
“My parents are alive? I just-that’s so crazy… I’ve spent the last twenty years thinking I was alone and now to find out I’m not is-,” Y/n paused to wipe away her tears. “Harry it’s such a relief.”  
“C’mere love,” he said pulling her into another hug. “You were never alone, I’m sorry that it ever felt like you were.”  
Y/n molded into Harry resting her cheek on his chest. Of course, she wasn’t alone, not anymore. “Harry?”  
“What is it, honey?”  
“This prophecy… Is it kind of insinuating that I’m your mate?”  
“Basically. If werewolves were real and I were a werewolf, the attraction I feel towards you now would feel similar to mating werewolves,” Harry said, choosing his words carefully.  
“Woah,” Y/n said as she pushed herself off of Harry’s couch. “So you’re like really into me…”  
“Yes, I am,” Harry said as he tried to hold back a laugh at y/n’s bewildered expression. “That doesn’t mean that you’re obligated to feel everything back towards me or in the same way. Being raised in the mortal world changes things for a person. I don’t want to smother you.”  
“Is it a completely inappropriate time to ask if we could make out?” She asked, her cheeks turning red, but her eye contact never faltering.  
“Maybe,” Harry said, smirking at her. “But I would never decline such a tempting offer from my girl.”   
Y/n giggled as she leaned in, molding her lips to Harry’s. The first contact of every kiss between the two felt more magical than the one before. Harry grabbed y/n’s hips bringing her closer by pulling her body into his lap. The surprise of the contact caused y/n to gasp allowing Harry to deepen the kiss. When she felt his tongue swipe across her lower lip, she couldn’t help but groan at the contact.  
Y/n pulled away, reaching for the hem of her shirt to pull it over her head before Harry stopped her. “Baby no, we don’t have to.”  
“I want to Harry,” She said before pulling her shirt off completely. “I know what I want and right now, I want you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Y/n smiled while nodding before reaching for his shirt. Harry lifted his arms up, making the process easier. Once they were both shirtless, Harry reached for the waistband of her sweatpants. “May I?”  
“Yes, please,” Y/n said before lifting her hips to allow the process to go smoother. Once her pants were off y/n quickly unhooked her bra before throwing it across the room. She wasn’t normally the kind of girl who had her full confidence while sitting naked in front of a lover but there was something in the way that Harry was looking at her that washed all of her worries and doubt away.  
“You’re so beautiful, love. C’mere,” Harry said, letting out a breath as he reached for her face before bringing their lips back together. The kiss once again becoming more passionate as they continued the sensual assault on each other’s lips.  
“Y/n,” Harry said as he broke away, his breathing erratic. “Can I try something? Can I eat you out?”  
“Oh my god,” Y/n said, her eyes growing wide. No one had ever done that for her before let alone ask but she couldn’t deny that his blown pupils and dreamy look on his face had her dying to figure out what this man could do with his tongue.   
“We don’t have to- “  
“Fuck no, please eat me out, please- “   
Before she could finish her sentence, Harry stood up, smiling as he motioned for her to sit back on the couch. She watched him, nerves raking through her body but as he reached forwards to pull the lower half of her body closer to the edge of the couch.  
“You have such a pretty pussy, love,” Harry moaned out, getting on his knees to really get a look.  
“H stop staring and get to work,” Y/n said, her cheeks getting hot but her body getting impatient. He quickly got the memo as licked a stripe along her slit.  
“Mm, you taste so good, baby.”  
Y/n moaned out as her legs spasmed unexpectedly, a dull ache started to burn in her lower abdomen. She reached out, tangling her fingers into his hair and tugging. “Don’t stop,” she sighed, her grasp tightening on the handful of hair.  
“Does that feel good, love,” Harry asked, looking up at her through his eyelashes with a smirk on his face.  
“It feels so good. So good, oh-!” She said as Harry slipped two fingers inside, stretching her out before continuing his assault on her clit.   
“I’m sorry lovey, you’re just so tight. I’m a bit big so we need to stretch you out a little bit,” Harry said as he began shaping his fingers in a come-hither motion, brushing the spongey part inside of her.  
“Oh my god, I’m going to cum” Y/n whimpered. Her legs were trying to squeeze shut but Harry grabbed onto her inner thighs as he rested, rubbing gently on the soft flesh but pulling them apart.  
“Let it out, baby,” Harry said, before curling his fingers again.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Y/n chanted after his fingers grazed her g-spot again, causing her to find her release.  
“You did so well, baby,” Harry said as he stood up and scooped y/n up in his arms before walking across the room with her in his arms and placing her on his bed.  
“Kiss me,” y/n mumbled, reaching for Harry’s face.  
“You’re incredible,” he responded before, pressing his lips against hers again. Y/n continued caressing Harry’s face with one hand, but she trailed the other hand down his torso, reaching inside of Harry’s sweatpants and boxers.  
“You’re so big,” she whined against his mouth.  
“Quit it, baby, you’re inflating my ego way too much,” Harry said before smirking at her.  
“Do you want me to suck you off right now?” Y/n questioned, looking at Harry with hooded eyes, still in her post-orgasm bliss.  
“You don’t even know what you do to me,” Harry said as he shook his head before pressing a wet kiss against her neck. “Of course I’d love for you to suck me off but how about we save that for another time, yeah? I don’t think I’d last very long anyway.”  
“Yeah, later,” Y/n said, her heart rate starting to pick up in anticipation. After a moment she softly said, “Please fuck me, Harry.”  
“Sh, patience lovey,” Harry said before pressing another quick kiss to her lips. He pulled back before reaching into his nightstand to grab a condom. Y/n leaned forward, grabbing Harry’s pants and pulling them down to his knees before snatching the condom from his hands.  
“You take your pants of mister; I’ll take care of this.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Harry said, his eyes wide before he started scrambling to take his pants off. Once he was fully naked y/n sat up on her knees, ripping off the top of the package. Grabbing his dick with one hand, y/n leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the leaking red head of his cock.  
“You told me that you didn’t want a blowie right now, but I still had to show it some attention,” Y/n mumbled out as she rolled the condom on, causing Harry to hiss in pleasure.  
Once everything was situated, y/n leaned back against the pillows on the bed, letting her legs fall to the side, inviting Harry to follow her. He quickly got the idea, moving to align his body with hers. Harry grabbed his dick, nudging the head against her folds before asking again for reassurance.  
“I’m sure H, I’m so sure,” y/n said as she rubbed the hair off his forehead. “Give it to me.”  
With that, Harry pushed inside slowly. Inch by inch allowing her to take a few moments to adjust and accommodate to the foreign feeling. After Harry bottomed out, filling her up to the hilt, y/n was engulfed with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her heels into his lower back.  
After hearing her moans of pleasure, Harry pulled back out slowly before quickly thrusting back into her. “You feel so good, baby. You’re taking me so well.”  
“So fucking good,” Y/n said, her hands reaching for his hair again.  
“How are you so tight,” Harry moaned as he continued his thrusts. Y/n let out another loud moan before reaching down to rub her  
clit. Harry noticed the action and pushed her hand away.  
“Harry, baby, I’m so close,” y/n whined.  
“I know baby, me too, but let me take care of you,” Harry said as   
he replaced her hand with his, rubbing circles on her clit to bring her over the edge.  
“I’m gonna- fuck!”  
“Me too baby,” Harry said. After a few more thrusts he let out a particularly pornographic groan, causing y/n’s heart to swell with pride knowing it was her that was partly responsible for how he felt.  
Harry laid his body partially on top of y/n’s. Both of them riding their orgasms out together. A few moments later, Harry pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it in the trashcan beside his bed. He stood up, walking to the bathroom that was attached to his living quarters, and grabbing a warm washcloth to clean y/n. After they were both cleaned up, she watched him crawl back into bed before grabbing the duvet at the end of the bed and covering them both with it.  
“Can I have some cuddles,” Y/n asked, making grabby hands at Harry.  
“You can have cuddles any time you want, my love,” Harry said before wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her forehead.  
“Thank you for today, Mr. King of the Underworld,” she mumbled out, sighing in content at the warmth of his arms surrounding her.  
“Thank you for staying here and not letting it scare you off,” Harry breathed out. “You blow my mind.”  
“I can’t believe that you’re my boyfriend,” She said, before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

Y/n was hot. Not in a ‘we just had sex that was hot’ kind of way. But she literally felt like she was on fire. She tried to sit up before she realized where she was. Y/n laid back down, placing her head back onto Harry’s chest. She hadn’t spent a lot of time in her life wondering what Hades would feel like. But as she spent a few moments letting her mind wonder she could feel herself imagining that the fictional Hades was cold as ice, considering his rough exterior and need to be on guard at all times. As she relaxed in Harry’s grasp though, she realized that no matter what kind of imaginary scenario she played out in her head, no matter how she pictured the fictional depiction of Hades… Harry was nothing like that.  
Even from the start when she noticed the beautiful brooding man getting frustrated with his brown thumb, he was warm and kind. Maybe he was just that way with her, maybe the whole prophecy as he called it was true. But the assumptions and stories that were written about him had got it all wrong. He was a serious man, that part was written correctly but he had to be considering what his job demanded of him. Beneath that hard shell of an exterior though, he was kind and he had a soft heart. Spending time writing poetry and writing songs about love. He wanted to make her happy, and y/n definitely took notice. There was absolutely no hiding it, as she reveled in her surroundings and the comfortable feeling of his arms, she allowed herself to admit that she was completely and utterly smitten with Harry.  
Over the last year, y/n had noticed little things about him, things that always brought a bit of hope when considering a relationship simmering the back of her mind. He had a rough exterior and a serious expression. He wore that often but for some reason whenever he looked towards her, it softened. She liked that she had that kind of effect on him, it made her feel special. And now she didn’t have to worry about those fleeting moments because he was hers and she was his. They hadn’t discussed the gritty details but to her, it was a relationship through and through. She didn’t have to question her value in his life because he was doing a great job of showing her, constantly.  
“Ello love,” Harry said as he stirred from his nap, pulling her into him tighter.   
“Hi, handsome.”  
“I just remembered something,” Harry said, his cheeks turning red.  
“And what is that?”  
“I wrote you a little something… I was going to give it to you before the dinner the other night, but I chickened out. I’m not afraid to give it to you anymore. I know you won’t judge me.”  
“Oh really,” Y/n said, smiling up at him before kissing him on the cheek. “Well, go get it for me Mr. Poetry.”  
Harry got out of bed before walking into the other room. Moments later he walked back in carrying a folded sheet of paper. He slowly sat back down on the bed before handing over the sheet of paper. Y/n made grabby hands, quickly intercepting the paper. As she opened it, she felt her heart swell.

To my sweet Persephone,  
You know me as Harry, you’ve been able to get to know me in   
a way few souls ever have. There are a few things my heart, usually hard as stone but soft as putty for you, aches to tell you. I’ve never seen a soul radiate the kind of energy that yours does. It is both the most beautiful soul that I can clearly see bubbling over with kindness and also a very dark soul hardened with darkness. You care and create life through plants with just your fingertips, whether you know it or not… This is one of the things you were born to do. This just proves that you are the most extraordinary woman on this planet. A goddess, if you will. The prophecy likes to paint the picture as me being the bad guy, one who will kidnap you and force you to spend your days locked in solitude with me. That couldn’t be farther from the truth, my love. It’s true, I would love for you to live with me, rule the Underworld as my Queen. That is if you’re ready for that.   
I love you.  
H Xx.

Y/n felt the air leave her chest as she stared at the words in front of her. ‘LOVE.’ As cliché as it was, those were her favorite combination of letters. She took a deep breath, taking a second to flash through all of her memories. Never in her life had she felt such an overwhelming sense of belonging.   
“You don’t have to say it back,” Harry said quickly, rubbing the back of his burning neck. “It’s hard to explain but the second we met; I always knew I was destined to love you. With that in mind, it wasn’t hard for me to just fall into it. I know this is all new to you so you’re probably not quite there yet and I don’t want you to feel obligated to say it back.”  
Y/n smiled before looking up at Harry’s nervous eyes. “I’m not going to say I’m there yet, because I was raised in the mortal world and it would make me crazy to just throw out those eight letters. I know that I’m getting there, though. You’ll just have to be patient with me.”  
Harry nodded, a smile forming. “I’ll take that.”  
Y/n smiled back at the green-eyed man in front of her, nuzzling her face in his chest before wrapping her hands around his waist. “Can you show me around your little kingdom, please?”  
“You know I couldn’t tell you no,” Harry said as he kissed her forehead. “I just don’t want it to freak you out.”  
“Hey Mr. Tough guy, don’t get too soft on me now. You wouldn’t want all the lost souls floating around here to think that you have any weaknesses,” she said nudging his nose with hers.   
“I know for a fact that you’re not one of my weaknesses, at least not where other people are concerned. I’m not going to lie though; I might get a little possessive of you around other people or even around the souls in the river…”  
“A little possessiveness is sexy,” She said before putting her hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Let’s go explore now!”  
Much to Harry’s reluctance, they got out of bed and put on their clothes. He guided her out his sleeping quarters and down the poorly lit corridor into what one would be considered a dungeon. Instead, though, it was the workspace of Hades with a desk in the center of the room with a chair that held the essence of a throne. Y/n brought her hands to her chest before turning around and letting out a squeal.  
“This place is so fucking cool,” She said speaking her thoughts. “It’s exactly how I pictured Hades in the Underworld. All dark and badass. I was expecting some floating souls or something more terrifying though.”  
“Oh my Gods, woman! Of course, you were expecting the souls. They’re this way,” He said before shaking his head and grabbing her hand again. For the third time that day, y/n followed Harry down another corridor. This time though, the further they walked down the hallway the brighter and warmer it got.   
“It’s uncomfortably warm down here, H.”  
“That’s only because we are so far down in Earth’s core. The myths don’t get it all right, there aren’t any crazy fires that burn people for eternity… It’s just so hot because of the molten lava,” Harry said nonchalantly as he opened a large steel door that revealed the millions of souls that resided there.  
“Woah,” Y/n said with wide eyes as she stepped through the threshold of the room. In front of her was the River of Lost Souls. The souls weren’t lost per se but instead were just destined to swim around the river aimlessly and for eternity. This would be considered a reward for the souls that weren’t destructive or murderous during their lives. There was always a chance for these souls, if able to prove themselves to return to the world of the living or working in the Underworld if granted the privilege by Hades himself. The tortured souls though were destined to an eternity of punishment and damnation. Forced to spend the rest of the days doing the things that torment them the most, a form of the cruelest kind of punishment.  
“It’s kind of mesmerizing when you first look at it,” Harry said as he looked at y/n while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“What happens if you touch the water,” Y/n said as she took a step forward, bending down to place her hand in the water. The moment that her hand made contact with the water; a hand wrapped around her wrist causing Y/n to scream.  
“Harry, what’s happening!” She said, using all of her strength to get her hand back from the unknown captor.   
Quickly Harry reached into the water himself and grabbed the hand clutching Y/n’s wrist. As he detached the hand he bent down to the water before sternly saying, “You have lost all rights to one day be rewarded freedom or opportunities. At this moment you have been banished to live out the rest of the days in eternal punishment.”  
“What did you just do,” Y/n asked as soon as Harry stood back up.   
“I just punished the soul that harmed you,” He said before grabbing her wrist to inspect the damage done.   
“That’s not fair to that soul,” Y/n said before turning the wrist in his grasp to hold onto his forearm. “They were just trying to get the attention of you. I think you should let them return here if this is the easier punishment. I’m not hurt, it just scared me.”  
“I can’t do that because I will not be seen as weak,” Harry said, his eyes going darker at the possibility of losing control of the soul.  
“You won’t be seen as weak; I doubt you’ve ever done anything like this before. Please do it this once, for me?” Y/n asked as she pouted her lips before looking up into Harry’s eyes.  
“You have way too much control over me,” Harry said before smiling down at her softly and pressing a kiss on her forehead.   
Y/n smiled before kissing his cheek and saying, “Do you want to go back to your room and cuddle? Unless you have work to do and need me to leave…”  
“I would love to go back and cuddle with you.”


End file.
